Kristin Konkle: The Sequel!
This Is About The Movie! For The User, See Kristin Konkle This Page Is About The Sequel To The Kristin Konkle Movie Series! For The 1st Movie, See Kristin Konkle: The Movie! "Not So Fast" -Branden. This Article Is A Stub, Please Help The GoAnimate Wiki By Expanding It ! Thank You. Plot Kristin Konkle Is At Wichita, KS When She Gets A Skype Call From Zelda, She Says To Zelda That She Is Returning To Freedom City The Next Day! Trivia *This Is The 2nd Film In The Kristin Konkle Series *This Was The 4th GoAnimate Film Made By awildmew *This Is The First Appearnce Of Tanner On awildmew's Videos Goofs Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney Art Director: Robh Ruppel Storyboard: Frans Vischer DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Character Design: Jeff Johnson Prop Design: David Lee Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson Visual Effects Design: Aram Song Visual Development: Mike Inman 2D ANIMATION CREW Workbook/Layout: James Beihold Background: Phillip Phillipson Supervising Animator: James Baxter Lead Animator: Anthony DeRosa Animation: Alvin Hung Clean-up: Mi Young-Lee Visual Effects: Don Bluth Rough In-betweeners: Raul Aguirre, Casey Coffey In-between Animation: Ntpockets Ink & Paint Supervision: Roberta Greutert Technical Supervision: Spongebob Funpants Technical Directors: Gary Goldman, Memy9909 Ink & Paint: Don Bluth, Alvin Hung James Sharp Animation Check and Processing: Stephen Hillenberg Scanning/X-Sheet/Color Styling: Lucas Huford Compositing and Digital Camera: Frank Welker, Craig Johnson CGI ANIMATION CREW CGI Animation Supervisor: Adam Bruke CGI Animator: Michael Sprader CGI Technical Supervision: Frank Pakier CGI Technical Directors: Craig Caton-Largent, Chris Keene Modeling/Texturing: Frank Greeco, Frank Summers Shading/Compositing: Bob Moyer, Marc Cooper Lighting: Amy Moran, Jae Kim, Lisa Kim Visual Effects: Jack Prulus Rendering: Taylor Smith CGI Animation Director: Roggi Ruppel Director of Animation Photography: Don Burgess EDITORIAL Editorial Supervision: Warner Leighton Editor: Sim Evan-Jones First Assistant Editor: J.J. Abrams Second Assistant Editors: Luis Alvarez Y Alvarez, Jason Hudak, Elizabeth Thomas, David Suther ANIMATION CAMERA Camera Manager: Joshua Hollander Camera Supervisor: Louis Rivera Camera Software & Engineering: John Hee Soo Lee, Matthew Martin, Babak Sanii, Drew TTV Rogge Camera Technicians: Cosmic Don, Jeff Wan Photoscience Managers: David DiFrancesco, James Burgess PRODUCTION Production Supervision: Howard Hanson Production Staff: J.J. Abrams, Tjsworld2011, Lucas Huford, Geo G. Additional Production Support: Lia Abbate, Andrea Alexander, Leah Allers, Kathy Cavaiola-Hill, Patricia L. Chung, Susan M. Coffer, Maria Gomez Lizardo, Daniela Mazzucato, Mary Jo Boyd-Miller, Melissa Miller, Allyson Mitchell, Colleen Murphy Assistant Production Accountants: Danielle Boser, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Frank William Knittel Jr., Lisamarie Worley POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor: Cheryl Murphy Post Production Staff: Eric Cole, Steve Oakes, Richard Winkler, Frank Welker Post Production Sound Services by: SKYWALKER SOUND, a Lucasfilm company Sound Staff - Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom, Re-recording Mixing: Tom Johnson, Gary Summers Sound Effects Editorial Staff Sound Effects Editorial Supervisor: Randy Thom Sound Effects Editor: Teresa Eckton Foley FX Services by: ONE STEP UP MUSIC Music Composed by: Alvin Hung, James Newton Howard, Hans Zimmer, John Powell, Kevin MacLeod Music Staff - Orchestrations by: Patrick Doyle, John Bell Music Arranged and Produced by: Quincy Jones Music Staff - Score Recorded by: Frank Wolf, James Horner Score Mixed by: Geoff Foster Music Staff - Executive Music Producer: Hans Zimmer Conducted by: James Newton Howard Score Recorded and Mixed at: SONY PICTURES STUDIOS Music Preparation Copyright: Booker White Casting And Crew Director - awildmew Cast: *Eric - Himself, Burrito *David - Himself *Julie - Kristin Konkle *Emma - Tanner Basic Info Movie Release: April 4th, 2016 Rating: PG Runtime: 36:27 Genre(s): Action, Comedy Released By: GoAnimate Pictures (US, Canada, Mexico) GoAnimate Studios (International) GoAnimate Peepz Company (US, Canada, Mexico) Wild Animation Inc. (US, Canada, Mexico) Third Movie TBA for awildmew A Spin Off Was announced by a New Comer User named Jaylen (CMSMG Industries on YouTube) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Movies Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:Awildmew Category:Kristin Konkle